Una Cita En El Diván
by Naoko Broflovsky
Summary: ¿Que atormentaba de aquella manera a Tony Stark? ¿Que lo motivo a llegar donde un Diván? - Mire Doc, No quiero ser grosero pero creo que no hemos progresado en nada...-Al contrario Joven Stark, Usted a avanzado en estas dos horas de terpaia...O ¿No?-Odio que tenga la razón -Por lo general suelo tenerla...ahora cuenteme ¿que paso despues de eso con su mejor amigo? [Stony]


Una cita en el Diván.

[(Steve R. & Tony S.)]

**Aclaración:** Los personajes aquí descritos, no son de mi pertenencia, estos pertenecen a Marvel y a sus respectivos creadores, Yo solo hago esto por diversión.

[AU, Drama]

Espero les guste. Disfrútenlo.

Nota: Ire actualizando progresivamente el archivo, este es el principio. No esta por capitulos.

* * *

Respiro profundamente mientras observaba el techo blanco de aquella habitación como si fuera lo más interesante de este mundo, divagaba en los rincones y recovecos de su mente…su rostro se veía sereno pero bastante cansado…a pesar de que no había expresiones en su rostro moreno su mente era un mundo aparte, estaba turbado, confundido, abatido y se sentía perdido…ahora tenia una situación bastante complicada que no sabia de que manera llevarla….y poder superarla- Maldición –fue la única palabra que salió de sus labios, mientras cerraba sus ojos y fruncía visiblemente el ceño mordiendo su labio inferior…aún estaba fresco en su memoria aquel recuerdo, aquel momento…aquella extraña situación, ¿Por qué de todas las personas en el mundo, tenia que pasarle justamente a el? Y ¿por que precisamente con el…?- Calma Stark…Calma que aún todo no esta definido…tú tienes novia, eres heterosexual toda la vida los has dicho y lo has sabido…que lo que el te dijo no te afecte más…es muy normal, tienes que controlarte – se hablaba a sí mismo aquel castaño de cabello peinado hacia atrás, con ojos de igual color y barba en forma de candado que el daba un aspecto bastante atractivo, su piel morena lo hacia sobresalir y su siempre excéntrica personalidad resaltaba…era un hombre soñado…pero ahora se veía turbado y estaba bastante confundido…¿Pero como le sucedió esto al siempre colecto y elegante Tony Stark? Sencillo…todo empezó con una simple conversación con su mejor amigo…y después de eso una serie de sucesos desafortunados según el…su vida empezó girar entorno a su rubio y aletargado amigo…- Estúpido Steve…-frunció el ceño mientras lo recordaba y su corazón daba un ligero sobresalto, estaba tan consumido por sus divagaciones que no sintió cuando su diván entro en la sala de consultas que hoy por fin decidió visitar-

¿Joven Stark? –le llamo una voz femenina, de figura esbelta con curvas pronunciadas, cabello peli-rojo corto hasta sus hombros, vestida con una falta ajustada a su silueta y una camiseta blanca suelta, traía una pequeña libreta para anotar y una mirada tranquila que lo observaba, era realmente muy hermosa pero Stark…no pensó en ella más halla de eso, ya no tenia pensamientos "sexuales" con mujeres hermosas…el las deseaba pero simplemente no se motivaba a cortejarlas y eso preocupaba a su masculinidad, esa fue una de las principales razones que lo motivaron para ir a un psicólogo- Mucho gusto, Me llamo Natasha Romanoff, Bienvenido.

Si bueno…supongo que gracias…-hablo algo distraído mientras continuaba recostado en aquel sillón de cuero color café, era bastante cómodo…Su cuerpo estaba relajado pero su mente seguía mortificándose con cuestiones como ¿Por qué no intentaba coquetearle a su doctora?- …y, ¿entonces?

¿Entonces? -la peli-roja de ojos verdes esmeralda, se sentó junto al sillón, en otro de color negro cruzándose de piernas observando directamente al joven recostado frente a ella, el cual levantaba una ceja al parecer bastante frustrado y enojado- ¿a que viene su pregunta?

Oiga…-se sentó apoyándose en uno de sus brazos para girarse a verla fijamente, con el ceño fruncido y bastante molestia en su voz- Se supone que usted es la psicóloga…debería no se…darme un consejo o yo que diablos se…pero le estoy pagando para que me ayude y empiece la terapia…no para que espere que yo hable por mi mismo…

Ya veo…-le miro levantando una ceja, su respuesta hostil solo representaba frustración consigo mismo, al parecer era de esas personas incapaces de hablar sino se les fuerza a hacerlo- Pero Joven stark, la idea de esta terapia es que me cuente que le sucede… ¿Cómo pretende que o ayude sino me explica que es lo que pasa?

¿¡Pero como quiere que el cuente que me pasa, sino me pregunta!?

Porque la idea de esto, es que usted mismo me comente que es lo que le sucede…sino esto no tendría sentido alguno y usted se iría con las mismas cargas con las que llego, yo le preguntare a medida de que avancemos… ¿No le parece? –le hablo con parsimonia mientras el castaño solo se cruzaba de brazos y refunfuñaba varias palabras inentendibles y se recostaba de nuevo sobre el sillón, dando un respiro bastante profundo e incomodo…ella tenia razón tenía que empezar por aceptar el mismo su problema- y, ¿entonces?

Bien, Bien ya entendí...-alego aún con el ceño fruncido y dio otro respiro- Últimamente… específicamente en los últimos 6 meses, me han…sucedido ciertos eventos que me tienen confundido… no se si me explico.

¿Confundido en que sentido? –pregunto la mujer mientras tomaba nota atentamente de lo más importante de la especie de conversación que se empezaba a formar-

S-Sexual…-comento avergonzado al mismo tiempo que colocaba una mano en su frente, para el era sumamente difícil hablar de su sexualidad, sabiendo que el todo el tiempo se declaro abiertamente heterosexual, buena amante y playboy de la universidad donde estaba…y ahora llegar a dudar de eso era un cambio brutal en su rutina de vida-

¿Es decir que esta dudando de su sexualidad? Ó ¿Qué esta dudando de su capacidad sexual? –Hablo naturalmente la de ojos esmeraldas observándolo desde su sillón, prestando atención a sus reacciones movimientos expresiones y entre otras, todo era de vital importancia para poder ayudar al muchacho-

¡De mi capacidad sexual nadie duda! ¡Ni siquiera yo! –hablo severo mientras giraba su rostro para verla y notar como seguía tomando nota, suspiro profundamente y negó con la cabeza, tenia que tranquilizarse, sus nervios estaba alborotados y eso lo perturbaba aún más- es…sobre mi sexualidad…Estoy dudando en mi condición de heterosexual…últimamente Ngh, es extraño hablar sobre esto…

Es decir que esta pensando en que es Homosexual ¿verdad? –Pregunto más como una afirmación que como cualquier otra cosa… el castaño suspiro y asintió levemente mientras recostaba su cabeza por completo en el sillón y fruncía el ceño- ¿Desde hace cuanto esta dudando?

Hace seis meses…

¿Qué sucedió hace seis meses?

Tuve una charla con mi mejor amigo…el me dijo que tenia algo sumamente importante que contarme –hablo en un susurro suave recordando aquel día en que todo a su alrededor cambio-

Cuénteme con detalles… ¿que sucedió ese día? –Pido la peli-roja mientras estrechaba su mirada y seguía tomando nota de la sesión-

Bueno…vera

_/Seis meses atrás/_

_-el castaño bostezaba profundamente había tenido una fiesta la noche anterior estaba cansado y con algo de resaca, pero no era algo que un buen baño no pudiera quitar- Ahhh…Que noche…-hablo animado mientras se sentaba sobre su cama y al momento de ir a bañarse escucho su celular sonar con aquella canción en particular, sonrío suavemente y se acerco a contestarlo- Hola Steve ¿Qué pasa?_

_A-Ah…hola Tony –hablo la suave y cálida voz de un joven al otro lado de la línea, pero al parecer parecía perturbado, cosa que inquieto al castaño en cuestión haciéndolo levantar una ceja extrañado, su mejor amigo no solía comportarse de esa manera- ¿E-Estas…e-estas ocupado a-ahora? _

_Ahmm No… ¿por qué lo preguntas? ¿Estas bien?…te siento extraño –hablo ligeramente contrariado por su actitud, ¿Qué diablos le pasaría? Steve no se comportaría de esa manera, algo de suma importancia debió pasarle- _

_P-podemos vernos, necesito conversar contigo d-de algo muy i-importante…por favor Tony…-susurro el otro a través del teléfono cosa que alarmo aún más al castaño y de inmediato empezó a buscar ropa para ir a buscarlo-_

_Seguro dude, ¿Dónde nos vemos? ¿En tu casa? _

_No, e-en la cafetería del parque central ¿si? E-en 40 minutos t-te veo ahí –hablo con ligera agitación en su voz para después dar un respiro- N-Nos vemos Tony…_

_Steve Pero…-ya no hubo tiempo para reclamarle nada, había colgado el teléfono dejándolo con la palabra en la boca, eso lo molesto y al mismo tiempo lo preocupo- Y yo que pensé que tendría un sábado relajado… ¿Qué diablos te sucede Steve? –hablo al aire y se apresuro a darse un baño sin dejar de pensar en su rubio amigo y de que seria eso de suma importancia sobre lo que querría hablar- _

¿Así que le tiene una canción especifica a su mejor amigo? –Le interrumpió la chica antes de que continuara-

Así es… ¿pero eso que tiene que ver? Digo es bastante normal ¿no? –le pregunto mirándola extrañado por la pregunta tan repentina-

¿Qué canción es?

Hero de Nickelback…pero sigo sin entender que tiene que ver con…

Por favor continúe –le corto sin ser muy atrevida haciendo que el chico le mirara con una clara mueca de molestia e incomprensión, definitivamente ella estaba más loca que el pero le resto importancia y continuo contando su recuerdo-

Bien como le iba contando antes de que me interrumpiera…

_El castaño llego 45 minutos después de la llamada, tenia un elegante retraso como siempre, pero por lo general Steve también llegaba tarde, se bajo de su ostentoso Ferrari rojo con dorado y busco con la mirada por la ventana de la cafetería aquella cabellera rubia- Este idiota…Aún no ha… -callo su reclamo cuando lo vio sentado en la ultima mesa con un rostro de ligera perturbación; cerro su auto y entro a la cafetería haciendo sonar una campanilla que anunciaba su llegada- Hey dude…-le saludo como siempre solía hacerlo y le dio un golpe suave en el hombro despertando al de ojos cielo del transe en que aprecia estar- ¿Todo bien?_

_¡T-Tony! –el rubio se sobresalto un poco y casi derrama el café que había pedido sobre si mismo, el castaño alcanzo a sostener la taza y lo miro negando con la cabeza- L-Lo siento…_

_Bueno no importa –soltó la taza y se quito las gafas oscuras que tenia para observarlo fijamente a sus orbes azulinas- y, ¿Bien?_

_A-Ah…-El rubio suspiro profundamente cerrando los ojos y bajando un poco la cabeza, su rostro de facciones finas pero varoniles se contrajo un poco al parecer por el esfuerzo que hacia al hablar- Bien…escucha hay algo de suma importancia p-para mi que tengo que hacerte saber…_

_Bueno soy todo oídos viejo –hablo con parsimonia el castaño mientras se recostaba en la silla, la cafetería estaba vacía a pesar de ser el medio día…podía hablar con tranquilidad evitando pensar que alguien podría escucharlos- Cuéntame que pasa_

_Me gustas Tony –Soltó directamente el rubio, levantando la mirada y observando la reacción que el castaño tendría, pensó en todo lo peor que el lo insultaría y golpearía, que dejarían de ser amigos y lo odiaría toda la vida por sentir aquello…espero de todo menos lo que sucedería- _

…_¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA BUENA ESA DUDE! –El moreno rompió el silencio incomodo que se había formado con una sonora carcajada dejando al de tez blanca perplejo ¿en verdad pensaba que era una broma? - Hay no, p-pero ahora si enserio... ¿Que pasa? –Hablo el Stark después de varios minutos de estar riéndose, hasta el punto de que una lagrimita saliera de sus ojos- _

_No me estoy riendo Stark… -hablo algo molesto y sonrojado el rubio, cosa que callo de inmediato al otro y su expresión se convirtió a una de sorpresa e incredulidad- …lo que te digo es muy enserio… Me gustas Tony –confeso de manera abierta y sincera, no esperando ser correspondido ni ser llenado de mimos y coas como esas…solo tenia que decírselo, sentía que debía decírselo hace ya bastante tiempo que sentía aquello por el, y ya no podía guardárselo por mucho más- _

_A-Ah…S-Steve…y-yo…-no tenia comentarios sarcásticos para esta situación, el siempre pensó que estuvo listo para todo en esta vida, para cualquier cosa…pero esto, Su mejor amigo HOMBRE, se le estaba declarando y el solo balbuceaba monosílabos sin sentido… ¿pero que hacer? A el le gustaban las niñas, no su mejor amigo- ¿Hace c-cuanto? _

_Hace aproximadamente 6 meses…_

_-su rostro pareció palidecer y coloco una de sus mano en su rostro, cubriendo su boca para después observarlo fijamente- ¿E-Eres gay? –Pregunto pensando en que la respuesta será un lógico y obvio "Si, claramente lo soy" Pero aún así tenia que saberlo…su corazón parecía haberse detenido en esos instantes- _

_No, No lo soy –le contesto el rubio con convicción mientras le daba otro sobro a su café, ahora los papeles se habían cambiado, el ahora estaba tranquilo y se sentía en paz consigo mismo…al contrario que el castaño parecía perturbado y algo angustiado- _

_¿¡Como que no lo eres!? –Pregunto algo molesto y nervioso el otro mirándolo con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados- Me dices que yo te gusto pero no eres gay… ¿es enserio?_

_Como tu mismo lo acabas de decir…Me gustas TU, nadie más…ningún otro hombre me interesa solo tú, además hay muchas chicas que me interesan eso no me hace técnicamente gay –hablo con calma observando las reacciones que el otro hacia, era divertido verlo de esa manera- ¿No es así?_

_S-Si pero… ¡N-Ngh! –esta situación era suficiente para el, bajo la cabeza y coloco sus manos sobre esta, no sabia que pensar ahora con eso… ¿Qué debía hacer? Después de todo era de su mejor amigo del que estaba tratando- s-sabes que yo no…bueno yo no_

_Si lo se, y no pretendía con esto que me correspondieras, ni que me dijeras "tu también me gustas" ni nada por el estilo…se muy bien quien eres, por eso mismo te lo dije…pensé que debía decírtelo, me sentía un muy mal amigo sintiendo estoy y que tu no lo sepas…-le sonrío con mucha tranquilidad y se encogió de hombros al terminar su taza de café- pero creo que al final termine arruinando nuestra amistad…creo que soy más idiota por eso…-susurro bajando ligeramente la mirada sin borrar aquella sonrisa que se transformo en una nostálgica- Perdóname Tony_

_N-No hay nada que perdonar…d-digo, puede suceder n-no es muy común que un día cualquiera tu m-mejor amigo te confiese que quiere contigo…-hablo nervioso y riendo mentiras el rubio se sonrojo hasta las orejas levantado su rostro para observarlo con los ojos muy abiertos por lo que acaba de decir- p-pero no pasa nada Bro, las cosas e-entre los dos no tiene p-porque cambiar…i-igual seguimos siendo los m-mejores amigos en el mundo… ¿no?_

_Claro, de eso no tienes que dudar nunca…-le sonrío levemente mientras cerraba los ojos, aún estaba sonrojado pero su corazón se sentía en calma y feliz, al parecer todo estaba "bien" ahora, tal vez el pronto podía dejar de sentir aquello por el moreno o de eso quería convencerse-¿P-pero estas seguro q-que no te afecta? _

_Seguro dude, d-digo Soy Tony Stark ¿no? –le sonrío ampliamente, aún estaba conmocionado pero tendría que aprender a llevarlo, su amistad valía más que cualquier otra cosa, y el haría lo posible para preservarla-mejor, vamos…te invito una hamburguesa ¿Si?_

_Me parece bien…vamos Stark –le dio un golpe en el brazo para después chocar sus nudillos con los del contrario en un pacto silencioso entre los dos, salieron de la cafetería después de pagar el café del rubio, y se fueron en el lujoso Ferrari del moreno-_

Y bien…eso fue lo que paso ese día…

Ya veo, su amigo se le declaro abierta y sinceramente y desde ese momento duda de su sexualidad…-hablo la mujer mientras se acomodaba los lentes sobre el puente de su nariz y cambiaba la pierna que tenia cruzada, este seria un caso extenso de trabajar- Pero si usted estaba seguro de que era heterosexual…¿Por qué duda?

No entiendo su pregunta –comento algo distraído el chico mientras jugaba con sus manos sobre su abdomen pensando en ese día-

Me explico mejor, Si ese día usted rechazo los sentimientos de su amigo porque estaba verdaderamente seguro de que el no le interesaba, es decir de que su atracción sexual era solo por el genero opuesto… ¿Qué lo llevo a dudar de su sexualidad?

Pues…ese día yo no dude, estaba seguro de quien era y de quien era mi amigo…-hablo sumido en sus recuerdos mientras pensaba seriamente en aquella pregunta, nunca se detuvo a pensar en que tal vez aquel día se reprimió y el sentía otra cosa a la que se obligaba a creer-

Y, ¿Quién es su amigo Señor Stark? -le pregunto escudriñándolo con una mirada seria, su rostro femenino no demostraba más allá de una colecta y fina apariencia, en su mente pasaban miles de pensamientos por minuto, ella Natasha Romanoff, era una de las psicólogas mas codiciadas y más odiadas entre su circulo, ella conseguía en unas cuantas horas lo que casi ninguno de ellos lograba ni con años de terapia, por eso muchas la odiaban y otros admiraban.

Pues el es…-guardo silencio sin continuar su frase, ahora que lo pensaba ¿Quién era Steve según el?, frunció su entrecejo levemente mientras pensaba con detenimiento que decir- El… es decir Steve es…yo…

No lo sabe ¿verdad? –la mujer sonrío de medio lado ligeramente y apoyo su codo en el descansa brazos de su sillón apoyando su rostro en su mano, Este joven era bastante interesante, a pesar de ser egocéntrico compulsivo y otras cualidades, era frágil e indeciso…-

…No, ha decir verdad…no se quien es Steve…y ahora creo que no se…-dio un profundo suspiro mientras cerraba sus ojos y trataba de calmar su acelerado corazón- ni siquiera quien soy yo Doc.


End file.
